Um acampamento de ouro
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro finalmente saem do santuário e vão acampar. Será que isso vai dar certo? Minha primeira fic!
1. Vamos Acampar?

**Capítulo I**

**Vamos acampar?**

O sol saía preguiço. Apontava seus primeiros raios apenas. Formava uma paisagem diferente, rara. Era um misto de cores. Amarelo vivo, um azul do céu. Poucas pessoas podiam apreciar o sabor dessa jóia matinal.

Camus estava de pé, observando a esta cena indescritível. Acordara cedo, não sabia o por que. Mas como o mundo estava na mais santa paz, não havia muito que fazer. Resolveu se alongar.

Estica aqui, estica ali... Entre um "créc" e outro da coluna, aquele espetáculo celeste foi-se embora. Resolveu que era hora de preparar o café da manhã.

Caminhou saboreando o ar, assim como outros espetáculos que havia no Santuário. Ouvia atentamente o som dos pássaros. Como era boa a manhã.

Assim, entrou e preparou seu café. Era particularmente um pouco exagerado, pois colocou uma farta quantia de produtos em sua mesa. Alguns tipos de pão, bolos, xícaras, copos, leite, café, manteiga, enfim...

Dirigiu-se silenciosamente até o quarto. Abriu a janela, colocou uma roupa (estava de pijama. Não havia problema, afinal, não tinha nada a esconder. Se bem que ninguém estava acordado àquela hora). Arrumou sua cama. Penteou-se. E foi tomar café.

- ACORDA, ACORDA CAMUS! – Uma voz berrou.

- Pff! – Assustou-se Camus, que pulou da cadeira e cuspiu o café da boca. – Milo, por Zeus, eu estou acordado. Que idéia é essa de chegar com essa barulheira? Você me assustou!

- Bom dia pra você também. – Disse Milo, ignorando a fala de seu amigo. – Quer ir acampar?

- Quando? – Perguntou Camus colocando mais café em sua xícara.

- Daqui a 30 minutos.

- Pff! – Outro cuspe de espanto por parte de Camus. – E você me avisa agora?

- Eu e Shura resolvemos de última hora! Posso pegar um pedaço de pão? Vendo essa mesa fiquei com fome.

- Claro, sirva-se. Mas... Você já arrumou suas coisas? Pra onde iremos? Há barracas suficientes?

- Convenientemente, temos seis barracas. Vamos à um lugar que fica um pouco longe daqui. Mas dizem que é muito bom. – Disse Milo se servindo de uma quantia generosa de pão e observava o amigo comer uma fatia de algo que não sabia dizer o que é.

- Dá tempo de eu arrumar minhas coisas? Vamos ficar quanto tempo acampando? – Perguntava Camus, tragando cuidadosamente sua fatia de alguma coisa.

- Dá sim. Eu nem arrumei as minhas. Ficaremos uma semana. E Camus, o que você está fazendo com essa fatia aí? Você corta e põe o pedacinho num outro lugar do prato incansavelmente. Enfia na boca e pronto!

- Gosto das coisas no seu devido lugar.

- O único lugar pra essa comida é o estômago.

- Acabei meu café. – Disse Camus limpando a boca. – Sirva-se à vontade Milo. Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Tudo bem! – Disse Milo de boca cheia, fazendo voar algumas migalhas no rosto de seu amigo.

Camus somente limpou seu rosto. Sabia que não ia adiantar de outro sermão.

Assim, o mesmo entrou em seu quarto. Abriu uma porta em seu guarda roupa e de lá tirou suas malas. Pegou roupas, dobrou cuidadosamente.

Enquanto isso, seu amigo Milo arrumava suas malas, mas um pouquinho diferente.

- Hum, gosto dessa blusa! Vou levar. – Dizia Milo enquanto fazia um bolo com sua roupa e jogava-a na mala sem nem olhar.

Assim, Milo desceu com sua mala e esperou o aquariano. Camus apareceu pronto, indagando:

- Milo, me esqueci de perguntar... Quem vai com nós?

- Oras... Todos os cavaleiros de ouro!

- Zeus! Isso não vai prestar... Enfim... Cadê o povo?

- Combinamos de nos encontrar na casa do Mu de Áries.

- Então vamos.

Chegaram até a primeira casa, a de Mu e lá encontraram: Mu, obviamente, Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Dohko e Shura.

- Vamos? – Sugeriu Máscara da Morte, impaciente.

- Não... – Respondeu Mu. – Ainda faltam Aiolos, Aioria, Shaka e Afrodite.

Quando o ultimo nome foi pronunciado, todos se entreolharam e suspiraram.

- Ah não! O Afrodite! Vamos sair daqui só amanhã! Por que ele tinha que ser tão vaidoso?

Depois de uns 5 minutos, mais ou menos, chegaram Aiolos, Aioria e Shaka.

- Falta só o Afrodite... – Suspirou alguém.

- Sinceramente eu vou lá chama-lo. – Disse Máscara da Morte impaciente.

- Não precisa. – Afrodite disse, em tom bravo, enquanto descia os últimos degraus até ficar onde todos estavam. – Vocês são muito arrogantes! – E saiu, tomando a frente. Mas parou, pensou e disse – Epa! De que jeito vamos até lá?

Saga e Kanon riram.

- De ônibus, é claro! – Saga explicou.

- Não teria sido melhor uma van ou outra coisa menor? – Indagou Afrodite.

- Ah, ia dar muito trabalho. Peguei um ônibus mesmo... – Explicava Saga.

- Então foi você quem arranjou tudo isso? – Camus tomava a palavra.

- Não só eu como meu irmão também... –Saga ria.

- Essas risadas... Isso não vai acabar bem... Eles tão aprontando algo... – Sussurrou Camus.

Foi quando o ônibus chegou. Todos ficaram aliviados. Não agüentavam mais esperar. Assim, entraram no ônibus o mais rápido possível, assim como se acomodaram rapidamente.

O ônibus possuía assento para dois. Então ficaram:

Saga e Kanon; Mu e aldebaran; Aiolos e Aioria; Dohko e Shaka; Afrodite e Shura; Máscara da Morte e Milo; Camus sentou-se sozinho.

Antes, Milo perguntara a Camus:

- Camus, tem certeza que você não vai ficar chateado? MdM me chamou e...-

Explicava-se Milo, até que fora interrompido.

- Milo, eu já disse, não há porque se preocupar. – Dizia Camus calmamente. É só uma viagem. Acalme-se... – Camus virou de costas e sentou-se num banco, logo atrás de Milo e MM. Atrás de Camus sentaram-se Kanon e Saga. Só depois de ter reparado nesse detalhe que pensou: "Será que esse é mesmo um bom lugar?".

E partiram de viagem.


	2. O Acampamento

**Capítulo II**

**O Acampamento**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Camus achou prudente dormir. Com certeza, prestar atenção na conversa daqueles quatro seria perda de tempo. Ele era o único sozinho, deste modo, o único que dormia, pois não tinha com quem conversar, mas, após uns 15 minutos de viagem, quando estava quase dormindo foi bruscamente acordado com o ônibus sacolejando horrivelmente. Apesar de estar sentado perto da janela, quase foi jogado para o corredor; ele e todos os outros.

- Minha Atena! O que aconteceu? – Afrodite perguntou zonzo.

Então, o motorista apareceu para esclarecer:

- Pessoal... Bom... Eu bati em um caminhão!! – Desesperou-se.

Alguns ruídos nervosos e apreensivos tomaram conta do ônibus. Mas o motorista continuou:

- Minhas sinceras desculpas. Eu podia muito bem culpar o caminhoneiro, mas não é justo. Fui tentar ultrapassa-lo e não deu certo. – Ele então se deu conta de suas palavras - O que eu estou dizendo? Aquele caminhoneiro! A culpa é dele! Enfim, vocês não sairão prejudicados, tenho certeza. O que nos resta é ligar para a agencia e providenciar outro ônibus.

- Tudo bem... – Saga tomou a palavra. – O jeito é esperar...

E todos se sentaram em seus bancos novamente. O acontecimento não abalou os cavaleiros, tanto que alguns minutos depois estavam rindo alto.

20 minutos se passaram. O outro ônibus chegou. O motorista seguiu os cavaleiros e ajudou-os com as malas, estava tentando ser prestativo.

Todos rapidamente se acomodaram no outro ônibus. Sentaram-se assim como estavam no primeiro. Partiram de viagem, de novo. Iam alegres, até que mais 20 minutos e... "Tsss!".

- Conheço esse barulho... – Adiantou Máscara da Morte, enquanto o ônibus parava lentamente – É barulho de pneu furando!

- Acertou! – Disseram os dois motoristas. Ambos estavam com um misto de raiva e preocupação por causa do pneu.

- Bom, tenho boas e más notícias – Adiantou o motorista "titular".

- Diga-nos a boa. – Suspirou MdM.

- Eu vou tirar uma folga! – Disse, contente, o motorista "titular".

Máscara da Morte achou até que fosse uma piada.

- Sim, porque não temos um pneu reserva, ou seja, teremos que esperar outro ônibus – disse o motorista.

Todos suspiraram irritados. "Outro ônibus?!".

A manhã passou rapidamente. O sol não dava trégua. Já era hora do almoço, estavam com fome, afinal, a previsão era almoçar a tempo no acampamento. A paisagem da estrada era um tanto quanto seca. Árvores escassas. Apenas havia uma grama rasa – quando havia.

Até que o outro ônibus chegou. Ainda assim, os cavaleiros estavam meio desanimados. Pelos seus cálculos, ainda faltava 30 minutos.

Mas, para nós, 30 minutos vai passar em uma linha.

- Chegamos! –Disseram os três motoristas, alegres. Finalmente iriam descansar.

- Se eu tivesse um copo de leite em mãos, eu estaria saindo daqui com um _milk-shake._ – Aiolos, que até agora estava calado, se manifestou.

Ruídos de concordância e riso soaram, pois o ultimo pedaço da estrada estava em estado precário, fazendo o ônibus balançar mais que um liquidificador.

Assim, cada um pegou suas malas e observou o local.

Mesmo eles estando enjoados, com fome, irritados (etc...) conseguiram contemplar a paisagem. Quem não o faria? Havia muitas árvores, todas muito verdes, diferentemente da estrada. Algumas bem salpicadas com flores violetas, outras amarelas, flores rosa. O céu estava com nuvens diferentes. Era como se elas quisessem modelar a paisagem. As nuvens tomavam formas que embelezavam ainda mais. Havia a areia, as construções.

Havia blocos quadrados no chão, recheados com areia – era ali onde iriam colocar suas barracas. O local tinha uma extensão enorme. A presença de uma represa próxima ao local dava uma sensação de frescor.

Até que eles foram despertados por Shaka:

- Mas, então... Tudo lindo, mas vamos ficar aqui parados? – Shaka dizia enquanto seu estômago fazia "rooonc" – Estou com fome!

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Ficar ali não adiantaria nada, apesar da paisagem ser encantadora.

- Alto lá! – Brecou Saga. – Primeiro, vamos decidir quem vai ficar com quem nas barracas. Lembrando que a minha e a do Kanon tem capacidade para 3. O resto tem apenas 2 lugares. Que conveniente! – Saga sorriu.

Como se fosse o primário, onde a professora manda os alunos formarem um par para trabalho, alvoroçando a sala toda, foi o mesmo com os cavaleiros – apesar de eles terem seus vinte-e-tantos anos.

Alvoroço por alvoroço, os pares ficaram:

Saga, Kanon e Aiolos; Mu e Aioria; Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte; Dohko e Shaka; Afrodite e Shura; Milo e Camus.

- Atena, dê-me forças... – Sussurrou Aiolos para si, fazendo um gesto de negativo com a cabeça, vendo a barraca na qual ficara...

- Aldebaran, esteja avisado: Como você é grande, cuidado. Se cair em cima de mim, te mando para o Poço das Almas! – Reclamou MdM.

- Relaxa. Sou grande, mas cuidadoso. Hehe! – Aldebaran pegava MdM pelo pescoço enquanto esfregava duramente suas mãos no couro cabeludo do amigo.

- Aldebaran, ta... Ta sufocando! – MdM dizia enquanto ficava roxo.

- Tenho sorte de cair com alguém como você, Dohko. – Alegrou-se Shaka.

- Comigo? Por quê? – Estranhou Dohko.

- Bom, é que você é calmo, pacífico. Pelo menos poderei fazer coisas com liberdade e calmamente na barraca.

- Certo. – Sorriu Dohko.

- Mu!

- Sim? – Respondeu Mu, prontamente, olhando para Aioria. Estavam arrumando a barraca.

- Eu não te chamei... – Disse Aioria desnorteado. - Acho que era aquela vaca ali – e apontou para a ruminante.

Mu apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas, aproveitando que você se dispersou, pode pegar aquele pano ali, por favor...?

- Afrodite, pelos Deuses! Não vai ter lugar para nós na barraca, com esse tanto de malas!

- Como você reclama. São só umas trocas de roupa, afinal, 8 malas para apenas uma semana é uma quantia pequena.

Shura apenas suspirou.

- Milo, você quer parar de brincar de castelinho de areia e me ajudar? – Repreendeu Camus. O mesmo percebeu que Milo não lhe deu atenção. Camus congelou o castelo.

- Também não precisava apelar né!

Assim foi o inicio do acampamento.

Estava escurecendo. Eles haviam deixado tudo bem certo. Bom, nem tudo, mas são detalhes. Deixaram na medida do possível.

Como a barraca de Saga e Kanon era a maior, eles fizeram umas "gambiarras" e fizeram uma área para guardar os mantimentos junto à barraca que eles chamaram de "Central". Também poderiam se reunir à noite para jogar o bom e velho baralho; era tudo coberto.

Lá no acampamento, os donos do local ofereceram geladeira. Era somente o necessário, pois Camus havia levado uma espécie de fogão portátil. Tudo ligado, também, na base da gambiarra.

E assim fizeram o que eles chamam de "Rodízio de Macarrão Instantâneo".

Naquela noite, jogaram baralho - os mais diversos tipos de jogos.

Mas, devido à viagem e de que tiveram de arrumar suas barracas, estavam muito cansados. Foram dormir não era nem 10 horas da noite.

- Boa noite! – Um dizia para o outro.

- E que Atena me ajude... – Suspirava Aiolos, com medo. Sabe-se lá o que aqueles dois irmãos loucos poderiam aprontar.

-

-

-

Olá!

Estou postando de semana em semana;

Ah, e confusão não vai faltar!

Obrigado quem está lendo

Agradecimentos: E-Pontas.


	3. Aquele do Segundo Dia

**Capitulo III**

**Aquele do segundo dia**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Aldebaran foi o que acordou mais cedo. Era em torno de 6 da manhã. Ele adorava acordar cedo, contemplar a paisagem das manhãs.

E realmente aquela paisagem era linda. Estivera sempre no santuário, logo via semelhantes paisagens todos os dias. Claro que cada uma tinha sua beleza particular, mas essa, como era fora do Santuário, era algo realmente sublime. O sol parecia nascer diferente. Parecia encher o coração de quem o visse, com seus primeiros raios, de alegria. Realmente uma sensação indescritível.

Ele foi até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha, queria despertar. Era um costume.

- Lalala. – Aldebaran foi cantarolando alguma coisa. – Hum, esse chuveiro parece esquentar. – Disse, enquanto observava um chuveiro aparentemente novo. E abriu o chuveiro, fazendo despencar uma água de congelar a alma. – Ah! Isso serve pro Camus! – Berrava, revoltado, o taurino, saindo de seu _box._

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando se deparou com Mu.

- Meu Zeus! – Disse Mu, corado com a figura de Aldebaran, nu.

- Mu! Ah, desculpe! Eu sai porque o chuveiro estava gelado! – Disse Aldebaran desconcertado, entrando em outro box. – Mas, aproveitando que você ta aí, ve se eu deixei aí meu xampu para cabelos oleosos?

Mu olhou com estranheza para o amigo.

- Ah... Afrodite que recomendou! – Disse Aldebaran, desconcertado novamente.

Mu voltou para sua barraca e encontrou Aiolos de pé, com uma cara horrível.

- Aiolos? Que aconteceu? Olha sua cara!

- Dormi mal. Sabe o que Saga e Kanon aprontaram?

- Não...

- Bom, primeiro um pegou o outro e bzzz... – Aiolos começou a cochichar.

- Misericórdia! Por Atena! – Mu se surpreendia com os fatos.

- Isso foi o Saga quem fez. Depois o Kanon o virou e bzz bzz bzz!

- Estou chocado! Mas olhe, se você quiser, pode dormir na minha barraca, quem está lá é o Aioria. Acredito que você não vá se importar.

- Muito obrigado mu! Não me importo! Mas eles vão ver só! Porque quem brinca com fogo ouve o que não quer!

- Ai! – Mu gemeu com a troca de frases do amigo.

E assim a manhã prosseguiu. A maioria dos cavaleiros acordou entre 10 da manhã e 11 da manhã.

- Shura, Shura! – Gritava Milo. – Fez o almoço?

- Não fiz, ora essa!

- Mas eu vou te contar viu, vou te contar!

- Ih! Não reclama hem! Olha que eu não faço!

Então Shura preparou o almoço e Aldebaran colocava a mesa.

- Que é isso? Toalha? – Perguntava MdM

- Não, minha nova fantasia de baiana – Ironizou Aldebaran colocando a toalha na cintura.

- Oooh! – Grunhiu MdM – Você é grande mas não é dois! Eu embulacho sua cara agora mesmo!

- Franguinho! Pode vim que eu te espano a cara!

- Ai minha mãe, mereço.

- Você tem mãe? Eu pensei que você tivesse vindo daqueles ovos que a gente abre e encontra uma surpresa desagradável.

- Se eu vim do ovo, você veio de uma Kinder Jaca!

Shura separou os dois amigos, para evitar problemas. Todos almoçaram, e assim ficou um silêncio profundo – somente os pássaros cantavam.

- Vamos jogar futebol? - Sugeriu Aioria.

Todos concordaram. Mas a partida foi um desastre. Eles eram fortes, um empurrava o outro, se machucavam, furaram a rede, berravam feito loucos. Até Afrodite jogou! Enfim, logo no fim da partida Aiolos chutou exageradamente forte.

- Uhul! Resolveu mandar a bola lá pra Saori no Santuário então! – Brincou Milo.

- Oras, deixe de ser sem dedão! Foi sem querer!

- Ió, ió, ió! – Milo zombou, imitando um burro. – É "sem educação".

Entretanto, a bola foi direta para a vidraça do escritório do acampamento, entrando com muita velocidade, quicando e quebrando tudo.

- Quem fez isso? – Levantou uma voz brava.

- Suponho que foram aqueles homens que estão acampando, chefe.

- Aqueles doze? Interessante. Eles que me aguardem. – Disse "o chefe".

Não sabendo disso, cada um foi fazer algo. Alguns foram nadar na grande represa, outros foram assistir a uma tevê, que ficava numa espécie de "Sala de Jogos", e outros foram jogar pingue-pongue.

No fim da tarde, Saga e Kanon apareceram com algumas comidas muito bem preparadas e bebidas também enigmáticas.

Depois de comerem, todos ficaram conversando, rindo alto e jogando cartas. Mas Dohko foi fazer palavras cruzadas.

Tudo estava na Santa Paz, até que se inicia uma discussão.

-

-

-

Pois é pessoal, estou de volta! Espero que estejam gostando!

**Danda**: É, não deram sorte com os ônibus...

(Milo: Também pudera, aqueles dois contrataram uma empresa furreca!)

**Gemini Sakura: **Estamos perto da confusão! No próximo episódio...

**Ayuki-san**: Que bom que gostou as confusões estão a um passo de começar...

Dana007: Pois é, ele não estão sozinhos! Só resta saber quem é...

**Lune Kuruta**: Não vai prestar mesmo! Ainda mais com Saga e Kanon no comando...

(Saga: Tudo nós, tudo nós, mas será possível? Eu não sou tão ruim assim! Maldade que fazem comigo! u.u)


	4. O centauro vai pro brejo

**Capítulo IV**

**O centauro vai pro brejo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Sabe, Shura, eu jamais imaginei que você fosse capaz disso – Saga dizia, quase sussurrando, com o rosto rubro de raiva e olhos semi cerrados. Ele tinha um aspecto diabólico quando se enraivecia. Era raro, mas quando acontecia ninguém queria ser o infeliz a confrontá-lo.

- Não me culpe se você é um mau jogador, gêmeos. Eu simplesmente estava fazendo minha jogada, você não pode julgar sem ter visto. – Shura ainda mantinha a calma em suas palavras, mas estava prestes a perder as estribeiras diante do que Saga responderia.

- Mas eu vi – Kanon interveio, também com raiva.

Os cavaleiros estavam jogando qualquer coisa com o baralho. Entretanto, diante da vitória do trio Shura, Aiolos e Aioria, a tríade perdedora Saga, Kanon e Máscara da Morte, tiveram que apelar para a briga, acusando o time adversário de roubo durante a partida.

Máscara da Morte estava particular e inexplicavelmente quieto. Não se sabia o motivo, mas para quem adorava uma briga isso era realmente estranho.

- Larguem de ser infantis – MDM falou olhos fechados e calmamente – Saga, Kanon, desculpe decepcionar vocês, mas eu não percebi nenhuma jogada que tenha sido "ilegal" por parte deles.

Saga e Kanon sentiram, ao mesmo tempo, o corpo estremecer de raiva. As bochechas tornaram-se muito vermelhas e o cabelo parecia arrepiar. Cerraram o punho, parecendo que iam pular no pescoço de Máscara da Morte e torturá-lo e jogá-lo prazerosamente no Poço das Almas. "_Quem_ ele pensa que é?" – Kanon pensou contrariado. Os irmãos gêmeos raramente eram confrontados, conhecido temperamento de ambos, assim ficando mal acostumados.

- Quer saber, Aiolos. Na nossa barraca você não vai dormir – Disse Kanon se afogando em raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo expressando um conforto tão grande em poder dizer aquilo. Por fim, ele tinha que tomar uma providência, a tríade "inimiga" não poderia sair ilesa e pomposa, algo deveria ser feito. E eis que essa idéia de expulsão surgiu em sua mente – E você, Máscara da Morte de Câncer... Um traidor.

Saga e Kanon saíram para deitar em suas camas. De costas, até esboçaram um sorriso de canto tamanha genialidade de Kanon. Idéia melhor não haveria. Aiolos, incrivelmente, deixou escapar um sorriso, um brilho satisfatório nos olhos, que ninguém notou. "Finalmente, _livre_ daqueles dois. Eles que se _detonem_ nessa barraca. Pelo menos não serei atormentado à noite com... gemidos" Aiolos pensou, até com certo asco. "São irmãos, primeiramente. Como podem...? Mas enfim, que sou eu para julgá-los? Façam o que bem entender..."

Depois de algumas horas que se arrastaram em conversas, todos foram finalmente dormir.

Foi uma noite muito tranqüila. Aiolos arranjou-se na barraca de seu irmão com Mu. Como o ariano não era muito forte nem gordo, ocupava pouco espaço e seu irmão, Aioria, pouco se mexia enquanto dormia. Isso facilitou para que Aiolos pudesse repousar após aquela discussão atordoante – odiava brigas, ainda mais com seus amigos, mas de vez em quando era necessário.

Aiolos tentou pôr algumas idéias em ordem enquanto olhava pro teto da barraca, mas logo adormeceu pesadamente, sem tempo para idéias.

Aiolos levantou-se repentinamente, saltando de seu colchão, no meio da madrugada. Estava ofegante. Olhou para Aioria, seu irmão mais novo, e Mu. Conferiu que ambos dormiam leve, mas não acordaram. Ele agora olhava para o chão da barraca, suando frio.

"_Tive um pesadelo. Lembro-me de alguns flashes, melhor nem pensar...",_ refletiu Aiolos. Assim sendo, ele saiu da barraca. A Lua mais uma vez estava alta e alguns postes de luz ainda permaneciam acesos. Ele sentiu-se voltando ao normal, e parecia que as únicas coisas que aconteciam nesse momento eram: sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos.

Ele ainda avistou, de longe, um brinquedo meio perdido, enquanto caminhava. Chegou perto dele. Era uma espécie de casa, que contava com outros aparatos, como escorregador, e uma ponte para passar de uma plataforma a outra. Ele sorriu inexplicavelmente em ver aquilo.

Subiu lentamente uma pequena escada. Ele poderia ter chegado à plataforma alta em um pulo, mas quis aproveitar o momento. Talvez aquilo remexesse com suas memórias infantis – preenchidas por treinos e raras brincadeiras.

Ficou de pé na plataforma de madeira, e olhou um balanço de metal enferrujado. Observou tudo. Exceto, infelizmente, por uma placa: "_Cuidado. Brinquedo fechado para manutenção_". Tarde demais. Quando se acalmara olhando para a lua, afundou o pé na plataforma de madeira. Como toda estrutura era frágil, rachou todo o resto, fazendo tudo desabar. Farpas de madeira adentraram-lhe a epiderme, mas antes que pudesse gemer de dor em meio aos escombros, um ferro que vinha de trás caiu, perfurando-lhe o braço.

Sua dor foi tão grande que engoliu o gemido e sua cabeça girava. Acabou desmaiando com suas roupas embebidas em sangue.

A manhã não tardou a chegar. Novamente, Aldebaran levantou-se o mais cedo possível. Enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro, percebeu um filete de sangue vindo de longe. "O que é isso?" pensou enquanto dirigia-se seguindo aquele pequeno rastro. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou Aiolos de olhos cerrados quase escondido e soterrado pelos destroços do que um dia foi um alegre brinquedo.

Aldebaran sentiu as pernas balançarem, ao mesmo tempo em que estavam congeladas. Seus olhos arregalaram-se se tal forma que parecia um buraco negro infinito, que engoliria tudo à sua volta em segundos. Apesar de vários combates como cavaleiro, jamais tinha visto semelhante figura. Os olhos de seu amigo, apesar de fechados, encontravam-se de tal forma que expressavam dor. Sua boca estava entreaberta, como alguém que geme de dor terrível, assim como sua cara estava desfigurada. Seu braço... Foi então que Aldebaran realmente localizou o grave ferimento. O metal transpassava-lhe o braço.

- Socorro! – Gritava bem alto, para acordar a todos. Apesar de grande, ele poderia ser considerável sensível. Não podia ver muito sangue junto, era um pavor, como ele dizia, "dos infernos" – Socorro! Ajuda! – Com sua voz de trovão acabou por acordar alguns cavaleiros.

- O que acontece? – Shaka disparou ao encontro da voz. Ele pôde distinguir que era Aldebaran. Esse, na certa, estaria aprontando algo. Prestes a passar um sermão matinal, o olhos de Shaka arregalaram-se tanto quando os de Aldebaran no início – Mas o quê...? – Shaka desmaiara, deixando a situação de Aldebaran ainda pior: "Qual socorrer? Levar os dois...?"

Após algumas horas, Shaka acordou tonto. Ele abriu vagarosamente os olhos, quando se lembrou da figura de Aiolos gravemente ferido e Aldebaran estupefato.

- Aiolos! – Shaka berrou, sentando-se em uma cama. Olhou em volta e o cômodo estava vazio, exceto por Mu, que estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima à cama e levou um susto – Cadê o Aiolos?

- Calma Shaka, calma. – Tranqüilizou Mu. Realmente, a voz tenra de Mu, combinados com sua delicadeza e rosto desenhado angelicalmente, acalmavam até touro exasperado.

- Onde... – Shaka tentou questionar, mas acabou sibilando coisas incompreensíveis. Sua cabeça doía, apesar de ser uma dor suportável, girava e acabou não obedecendo.

- Onde você está? – Mu completou a pergunta, como se adivinhasse o que Shaka queria – Você está na enfermaria do hospital – respondeu Mu com uma aceno doce e muito gentil – Horrorizado com a cena de Aiolos, perfurado, você desmantelou no chão e acabou batendo um pouco forte a cabeça. Então também trouxemos você à enfermaria, achamos que iria repousar melhor aqui.

- Também? – Ressaltou Shaka. Aiolos retornara-lhe à mente – Cadê Aiolos? Ele está bem?

- Está ótimo. Ele teve sorte. O ferro pode ter feito um buraco acentuado, mas ele tinha vacinação anti-tétano, além do que ele é um cavaleiro, sua recuperação será incrivelmente rápida. Pelo menos foi o que disse o médico. – Mu explicou, mas, quando Shaka perguntou tão bruscamente sobre Aiolos, sentiu uma sensação incômoda no estômago. "O que é _isso_, essa sensação? Será ciu... Não, não seja ridículo, Mu", pensou confuso, mas resolveu ignorar – "Logo passa".

- Que bom... – Shaka suspirou aliviado. Você não tem noção do que foi aquilo. Uma cena terrível! Foi como se eu tivesse tomado uma _coronhada_, tamanho o choque que tomei – Shaka contava enquanto olhava para os para Mu.

- Aposto, aquilo foi realmente chocante.

- Mas, cadê o resto do pessoal?

- Com certeza devem estar pelos corredores, cozinha e quarto de Aiolos. Estamos todos nessa enfermaria, por hora. Sente-se melhor? – Perguntou Mu vendo Shaka tentando sair da cama.

- Estou, foi só um desmaio. A dor deve passar logo. É só um fiozinho de dor, nada que meus incensos não curem enquanto medito. Mas antes quero ver Aiolos. Ele está em estado apresentável, sem que eu desmaie denovo? – Disse Shaka deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Sim, sim. Não sei nem como, pois ele está inclusive em um quarto normal. De fato, inexplicável. – Enquanto Mu dizia, dirigia-se para a saída – Vamos, te mostro o caminho. Não é longe. – Então partiram pelo corredor.

E realmente, como dissera Mu em sua calma inabalável, até nas piores situações, o caminho era curto. O acampamento era muito grande, apesar de não aparentar no primeiro momento. E suas dimensões admitiam uma espécie de hospital proporcional ao tamanho do parque. Não havia ninguém naquele local pelo simples fato de ser uma semana como outra qualquer – com trabalhos e tarefas. Os cavaleiros de ouro de Atena estavam ali por puro ócio, afinal Saori podia bancá-los, assim como poderia bancar mais cem deles sossegadamente.

Todos os doze cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes no Hospital. Inexplicavelmente, eles comportavam-se e agiam cordialmente com os funcionários. Quem ali os via, diria que eram perfeitos.

- Chegamos – Indicou Mu – Aqui, o quarto 19.

- Não entendi por que fui parar tão distante de vocês. – Questionou Shaka.

- Simples. Se não me engano, Shura quem te carregou pra cá. Ele estava desesperado, só não sei por quê. Talvez ele achasse que você tivesse morrido. Bom, aí ele correu desgovernadamente pelos corredores, e acabou te deixando ali perto. Puseram-te no primeiro quarto que viram...

Shaka esboçou um sorriso, sabia o quanto seu amigo Shura era atrapalhado em certas situações.

Mu fez menção de abrir a porta, mas antes mesmo que pudesse encostar-se à maçaneta, redonda, dourada e bem polida, a porta abriu abruptamente; pela proximidade, os narizes de Mu e Shaka começaram a sangrar quase que imediatamente; a porta atingira logo a testa de Shaka, que caiu ajoelhado. Mu foi ampará-lo. Esperando esse momento, um vulto saiu rapidamente do quarto de Aiolos, que não pôde ser identificado nem por Mu nem por Shaka. Depois de recuperados, apesar de sujos de sangue, adentraram no quarto de Aiolos. Aquele que estava bem, de acordo com Mu, agora tinha um olhar vazio e algo lhe escorria pela boca. O aparelho que registrava os batimentos cardíacos começara a apitar loucamente.

-

-

-

Hey, povo! Esperto que estejam gostando da Fic. Em suma para todos, infelizmente ainda não foi o início das confusões; pelo contrário, essa foi uma "confusão séria". Eu tinha todo o capítulo IV montado, repleto de situações, mas não estava satisfeito. Apaguei tudo e fiz essa passagem com Aiolos, que ainda promete – quem saiu do quarto afinal? E aquele brinquedo misterioso, de onde surgira? Não prometo _nada_, mas provavelmente algumas perguntas serão respondidas – e as situações entram em cena.

Obrigado por todos que estão lendo, agradeço muito os elogios!


	5. Quem é morto sempre aparece

**Capítulo V**

**Quem é morto sempre aparece**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mu e Shaka estavam chocados. O que estava acontecendo com Aiolos? Com certeza foi ato do vulto que saira a pouco.

- En... Enfermeira! Alguém! – Gritava Shaka, enquanto suas bases estremeciam. Ele tinha um olhar extremamente chocado, vazio. "Como alguém faz isso?".

Pensaram em ajudar, mas sabiam que seus conhecimentos eram limitados e que poderia piorar a situação do amigo. Apesar de desesperados, eles agiram de forma coesa.

Quem foi rumo ao quarto, logo no início de um longo corredor, foi o próprio médico quem aparecera.

- Quem...? – Esboçou o médico, tão aterrorizado quanto Mu e Shaka – Infelizmente, não há tempo para perguntas. Sei o que aconteceu. – Disse enquanto chamava uma enfermeira. Ele pegou rapidamente alguns medicamentos e pediu, educadamente, para que Mu e Shaka saíssem dali.

Felizmente, a convulsão que Aiolos tivera a pouco fora controlada, mas sob o intermédio de remédios fortíssimos. Ele pôde permanecer no seu quarto.

- Eu não sei quem conseguiu fazer isso. Mas foi preocupante. Por um minuto, eu quase lamentei, pois pensei que o jovem fosse morrer. Felizmente, ele está bem, mas sob remédios que o deixarão inconsciente por um tempo. Injetaram algumas drogas excessivas nele – Explicou o médico – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Queiram, por favor, me seguir. Aproveitando que vocês dois estejam aqui, vamos até minha sala.

Mu e Shaka estranharam, mas resolveram acompanhar o médico. Não muitos passos depois, entraram numa sala ampla, que era profundamente branca. Talvez pela cor, eles se sentiram extremamente bem. A sala era coberta por um tapete felpudo, que provocou ligeira coceira no nariz de Mu. A cortina era longa, porém não possuía detalhes.

- Por favor, sentem-se. O "chefe" quer falar com vocês – Disse o médico, que apontou uma cadeira de couro, que estava virada de costas.

- Olá, como vão? – Disse o chefe, virando sua cadeira e fitando alegremente os dois cavaleiros.

- _Você...? _Como? – Espantou-se Shaka – Você é Shun, irmão mais novo de Ikki e cavaleiro de Andrômeda!

- Mas... – Mu recuara a cadeira, com um gemidinho sufocado, como se o chefe fosse um monstro.

- Surpresos? – Disse Shun, rindo – Enfim. Antes que me perguntem, eu sempre quis ter meu negócio, por isso abri essa... Empresa. Não pensem que só porque sou eu que vocês possam bagunçar. A menos que vocês queiram... – E estalou o dedo.

Logo um vulto estranho apareceu. Um calafrio desaconchegante invadiu Mu e Shaka. Era Radamanthys de Wyvern, que entrara com a expressão entre sorridente por atender seu chefe.

Os estômagos de Shaka e Mu reviraram como se eles estivessem a mil por hora em uma montanha russa interminável. Eles não gostavam de Radamanthys.

- Pois bem. Não vim aqui para tratar disso. Vou ser direto... Aiolos foi ferido intencionalmente – Lançou logo Shun.

- Como? – Estranho Mu.

- Sim. Logo após o ocorrido, dirigimo-nos até o local do acidente. E aquele brinquedo não era para estar quebrado. Nós havíamos o implantado dias antes da vossa chegada. Quem examinou melhor foi a Comissão de Brinquedos do Acampamento. De fato, ele fora forjado, assim como a placa falsa. – Explicava Shun. Mas antes que ele pudesse prosseguir, ele olhou bem nos olhos de Mu e Shaka e percebera que estava lançando os fatos rápido demais.

- Placa? – Indagou Mu confuso. Ele não vira totalmente a cena, apesar de estar atribulado.

- Sim – Dessa vez que tomou a palavra foi Shaka – Eu pude dar uma examinada rápida no local antes de desmaiar com a cena chocante. Havia uma placa lá. Como Aiolos estivera lá de noite, é bem provável que ele não tenha a visto. "_Cuidado. Brinquedo fechado para manutenção_" avisava a medalha.

- Exatamente, Shaka. Pois a placa foi um grande erro. Vocês deveriam ter lido as regras, incrustadas numa placa de metal fixa à uma coluna no meio do acampamento. Há um parágrafo que diz: "_Para a segurança dos senhores que aqui acampam, todo brinquedo danificado, pormenor que seja o dano, será __**retirado**__ do local onde estava. Somente então será adicionada uma placa com os dizeres 'Brinquedo retirado por motivos de segurança'. Se houver quaisquer suspeitas sobre determinado aparelho, a Comissão de Brinquedos do Acampamento deverá ser imediatamente comunicada_". – Concluiu Shun.

- Que memória! – Surpreendeu-se Mu – Bom, então podemos dizer que alguém danificou a estrutura daquele brinquedo?

- Exato. O pior de tudo é: O metal encontrado embocado no braço de Aiolos pertencia à uma estrutura mais longe do brinquedo. O metal pode até ter sido solto, entretanto ele jamais poderia acertar Aiolos como o fez. _Alguém _provocou isso. – Disse Shun apreensivo, de olhos fechados.

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam. Quem mais poderia ter sabotado tudo isso, senão _eles_, que brigaram piamente com Aiolos por causa de um jogo? Mas seriam eles capazes de cometer tamanha selvajaria, somente para provar que ninguém seria supostamente melhor que eles? Não poderia ser. Idéias loucas e famigeradas correram pelas mentes de Mu e Shaka. Teria que haver uma explicação.

Shaka levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, fazendo-a quase cair. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu rosto rubro de raiva. Certas coisas tinham limites. Saga e Kanon não podiam fazer isso, esbanjando da amizade de todos.

- Aonde você vai? – Questionou Mu, irrequieto, também se levantando. Ele se preocupava com Shaka, que poderia arranjar uma desordem desagradável.

- Vou acertar as contas com Saga e Kanon. Eles foram longe demais. – Disse Shaka já distante.

Não tardou até que Shaka encontrasse os dois irmãos juntos. O hospital era grande, mas tinha corredores de fácil acesso. Saga e Kanon estavam numa área próxima à cozinha. Tinham ido buscar um pouco de sopa para Aioria que estava fortemente abatido.

- Pilantras! E bons atores, admito – Enfureceu-se Shaka.

- Hã? – Saga assustara-se com Shaka.

- Não me venham com essa – Respondeu Shaka secamente – Sei que o brinquedo fora forjado. E adivinha quem mais poderia ter feito isso?

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você está nos acusando de ter feito aquilo com Aiolos? Francamente, Shaka. Esperava mais de você e seu 8º sentido. Primeiro: Você recolheu provas de que tenha sido eu e/ou meu irmão? Outra: Só porque brigamos com Aiolos, não prova nada, afinal não somos assim tão baixos. Você sabe como às vezes brigamos à toa, mas sempre fazemos as pazes no final. Inclusive estava pensando nessa possibilidade, mas Aiolos fora acidentado antes disso. – Discursou Saga - Mas espere... Você disse que o brinquedo foi forjado?

- Você diz isso agora. Mas quem não me diz que quem machucou Aiolos não foi você no seu "segundo lado" em cólera? – Shaka disse rispidamente, sem ao menos responder a dúvida de Saga.

- Não me venha com essa – Agora Saga sentia um calor de raiva lhe tomando – Você sabe que nosso lado mal de gêmeos fora sufocado graças à Atena. Agora com licença que eu vou levar essa canja para Aioria. Ele está extremamente abatido e nós estamos o ajudando. – Disse Saga enquanto saía acompanhado de seu irmão.

Pensando nisso, Shaka acalmara-se. Realmente os irmãos gêmeos não eram mais perigosos quando se tratava de seu lado mal. Eles e Aiolos sempre estavam juntos, rindo. Sabia que essa briga era apenas mais uma dentre tantas, que depois provocariam risadas ao serem contadas algum tempo depois.

- Mas então quem diabos fez isso!? – Shaka perguntava desnorteado.

- Shaka! Que bom te encontrar! – Disse Mu afobado. Visivelmente ele viera correndo. – Vim atrás de você. Pensei que você fosse arranjar uma confusão...

Nesse instante todos os cavaleiros, exceto Aiolos, Aioria, Saga e Kanon passaram pelo corredor, inexplicavelmente comportados. Iam quase em fila indiana, pois o corredor era levemente estreito.

- Aonde vão? – Shaka perguntou amistoso.

- À barraca. Vem com a gente? – Sorriu Aldebaran.

Então Mu e Shaka integraram-se aos seus companheiros. Depois de saírem do hospital, puderam falar mais à vontade. Mas o clima ainda estava enfadonho, devido ao acidente com Aiolos.

Então chegaram, após uma curta caminhada, às suas barracas. Qual não foi a surpresa de todos quando encontraram a maioria das barracas... Devoradas.

- Mas o que houve aqui? – Muitos perguntaram em coro, surpresos. Olhos arregalados, descrentes da cena que presenciavam.

Foi quando realmente despertaram. Deixaram de ficar atoleimados e voltaram ao presente, compreendendo realmente o que era.

Vacas fizeram de boa parte das barracas de sua refeição. Assim como deixaram presentes – dejetos medonhos e asquerosos.

- Quem... Deixou... Essas vacas livres? – Milo questionou enfurecido.

- Isso é de responsabilidade do parque, não com o que se preocupar. É ir lá e reclamar. Braveza e hostilidade não adiantam. – Disse Afrodite sabiamente.

- Ok, ok. Eu estou com fome, vou arranjar algo lá no bar. – Disse Milo.

- Bar? – Afrodite questionou.

- Sim, coisa de Kanon e Saga, longa história... – Comentou Milo.

E assim partiu. Não tardou para chegar ao tal bar. Chegando lá logo pediu uma _skordalia _(Espécie de antepasto também chamado de _mezes_, servidos em pão sírio).

Após comer, retornou para o acampamento. Entretanto, antes de voltar realmente comprou um _ouzo _(bebida sabor erva-doce, servida com água muito gelada para refrescar) para Camus.

- Acho que ele vai gostar – Disse Milo sorridente.

Novamente, não demorou que Milo chegasse às barracas. Lá, os cavaleiros estavam levantando, arrumando, etc, suas barracas.

- Você sumiu! Estou exausto – Disse Camus cansado, se sentando no chão.

- Ah, me perdoe, não sabia que você ia consertar agora. Mas olhe, eu trouxe pra você um ouzo! – Desculpou-se Milo.

- Obrigado! – Disse Milo se servido de uma generosa golada do líquido.

Uma cena um tanto incomum pôde ser observada. Afrodite conversava, ou melhor, sussurrava sigilosamente com Aldebaran.

- Aldebaran, o estado está crítico. Eu não o culpo, mas não o perdôo, não por enquanto. Falhamos miseravelmente, duas vezes. Agora eu quero você vá ao hospital, tire as drogas que injetamos para tentar matar Aiolos e traga pra cá antes que alguém tenha a brilhante idéia de...

-... De ver as digitais e ver que atuou nesse crime? – Concluiu Shun com voz de seda e sorrindo afetuoso.

-

-

-

Hm, hm. Ainda não foi o que eu planejei, mas consegui escrever bastante. Parece que o mistério foi solucionado. Ou quase? Por que Aldebaran e Afrodite...? Logo eles... Nhaa eu sei que prometi as confusões pra esse capítulo, mas não deu. Mas prometo pro VI, onde terá a conclusão do atentado a Aiolos e as confusões :O (Obrigado à todos que vem acompanhado, e as reviews, me deixam muito animado xD Ah sim, nesses dois últimos capítulos eu puxei mais pra parte séria que pra cômica, mas no próximo será mais hilariante que esses) até povo

**Lune Kuruta: **Não pense que esqueci do MdM, alguma coisa aconteceu...! Pesadelos de Aiolos. Hm, talvez ele não queira contar, é tímido. Hehe, sim, sagitarianos são fortíssimo coughs... Coitado do Deba e do Shaka, só são... impressionados xD

**Ayuki-san: **Será que ele sentiu, como ele mesmo pensou, ciu...? E o Aiolos está bem. Por enquanto... será?

**Gemini Sakura: **Agora sabemos a verdade. Mas por quê?

**Danda: **Não curte o Olos? Tadinho:x


	6. Uma epopéia no acampamento

**Capítulo VI**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro – Uma epopéia no acampamento**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shun ainda sorria meigo, mas lançando um olhar penetrante o suficiente para fazer Aldebaran recuar.

- Então – Começou Shun – Vocês quem tentaram matar Aiolos duas vezes?

- Tolice, Shun – Riu Afrodite – Nós vimos que você estava por perto e resolvemos pregar essa peça – Agora dava gargalhadas falsas – O.k, foi de mau gosto pelo estado de Aiolos, mas foi brincadeira.

- Você não parecia brincar quando disse sobre recolher as drogas. – Cortou Shun.

Aldebaran suava furiosamente. Estava nervoso, os olhos marejados e vermelhos. Como podia ter deixado a história chegar à este ponto? E agora, se decididamente descoberto, o que iria fazer? Ele quis ajudar Afrodite com uma desculpa, mas sua mente rodava vertiginosamente.

Alguns cavaleiros perceberam a pequenina aglomeração. Não teriam dado bola, mas quando viram Shun, Aldebaran e Afrodite acharam o fato curioso demais.

Shaka rapidamente se aproximou, pois tinha certeza que o assunto era Aiolos.

Foi quando todos foram surpreendidos, no que parecia ser o fim da discussão.

- Vocês não vão nos pegar! – Dizia Afrodite – Corra Aldebaran! – E saiu na velocidade da luz.

Aldebaran simplesmente continuou parado, com suas pernas que pareciam ter sido presas com cimento.

- E você, não vai fugir? – Disse Shun calmamente, dando uma risada levemente sombria.

- N-não... Eu... Eu me rendo... – Concluiu Aldebaran, de joelhos e lacrimejando.

- Rende-se? Então você é culpado? – Continuou Shun com seu sorriso calculado.

- Sim. Saiba, vou contar a história como realmente aconteceu – Disse Aldebaran, novamente de pé, firme – Pode fazer o que quiser, mas não agüento a mentira. Primeiramente, o porquê da história é um tanto confusa e constrangedora. É que... Bom... Eu... Gosto _demais _do Aiolos. Me entende? Excede. Não dá... E não suporto ver Shura assim tão perto dele.,

Shun não interrompeu o conto de Aldebaran. Compreendia que o mesmo estava apreensivo e dissera que não contaria mais mentira. Era uma questão de poucos minutos para a verdade absoluta. E interrompê-lo seria besteira.

- Bom, então eu bolei um plano... – Continuou Aldebaran.

Shun arregalou suavemente os olhos, um tanto surpreso. Aldebaran nem de longe era burro, pelo contrário – era inteligentíssimo. Mas bolar coisas assim não era bem seu perfil. Ainda sim, não interrompeu o amigo.

- A questão era: Como pregar um susto em Aiolos? Admito que havia uma falha, um abismo enorme no plano. Sim, o susto faria Aiolos pensar que quem o fez fui eu, por causa de Shura? Não, claro que não. Mesmo que pensasse, ele duvidaria. Mas quando eu parei e realmente pensei, era tarde demais.

"Bom, não foi difícil. Forjei uma placa. Não perguntem como. Coloquei uma substância, denovo não perguntem qual, no copo de Aiolos. Não sabia o que ele estava bebendo, mas O.K. Ele adormeceu pesadamente, mas logo a coisa fez efeito. E ele despertou. Eu estive o tempo todo acordado, seria ótimo. Foi quando me deparei com Afrodite, fora da cabana.

"Aiolos demorou em ir até o brinquedo. Então deu tempo dele me dizer que também queria pregar uma peça em Aiolos. Ele gosta de Shura. Então concordamos em machucá-lo, mas de leve, apenas cortinhos. Afrodite teria Shura e eu Aiolos.

"Mas Aiolos quase passou reto pelo brinquedo. Sabíamos de _uma coisa_ sobre Aiolos e brinquedos daquele gênero. Então, como atraí-lo? Pegamos uma peça de minha armadura, sei que fui o único, mas trouxe pro caso de precisar. Então, apontamos contra o luar alto, que fez a peça brilhar. Então Aiolos virou-se para o tal brinquedo, que chamou a atenção dele no mesmo instante.

"Estávamos muito perto. Havíamos preparado todo o chão, tudo. E a placa, antes que perguntem, Aiolos jamais iria vê-la, mas serviria para enganar a vocês, fazendo com que Aiolos passasse por imprudente. Enfim, eu estava do lado da parte com mais ferros, e Afrodite nuns tablados.

"Saiu como o planejado. Tudo despencou. Inclusive eu – o que não estava previsto. Me agarrei num dos ferros, inutilmente. Mas foi o suficiente para eu não cair pois consegui me equilibrar batendo num baque com minha perna direita. Mas o ferro continuou, soltando de minha mão. E como eu cai com a perna direita, o ferro foi caindo, mas projetado para frente, como um espeto. E foi aí que ele se machucou de verdade, afinal a queda só tinha dado uns arranhões.

"Eu olhei para Afrodite. Jamais esperaria que ele fosse correndo para a barraca. Fui obrigado a ir também, caso quisesse que tudo desse certo. Então o grito na outra manhã, de horror, como Shaka viu, foi encenação. Eu sabia daquilo. E acordei ainda mais cedo. Afrodite agiu indiferente.

"Então chegou a hora da encenação. Tudo o que fizemos, falamos, foi praticamente um grande teatro. Então, Afrodite sugeriu: 'Por que não drogar Aiolos de vez? Aí ele tem uma convulsão e morre'. Eu achei uma barbaridade. Disse que jamais o faria, então ele ameaçou me drogar também. Fiquei atordoado e com medo, e assim quase matei Aiolos denovo.

"Agora compreendo que foi um erro. Podia ter matado Aiolos, além de que bastava conversarmos para chegar a lugar algum".

E assim aldebaran concluiu sua história.

- Compreendo tudo. Compreendo você. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, a menos que vocês, companheiros de Aldebaran, desejem que a Comissão de Julgamento Interno faça algo. Enfim, eu só lanço a pergunta: Onde vocês arranjaram essas drogas todas? – Questionou Shun, absolutamente impassível.

- Não sei se posso dizer, mas... Com... – Aldebaran começou a sussurrar – Na barraca de Máscara da Morte

Shun esboçou, novamente, um início de surpresa. Mas, depois de tantas confissões e uma história de reviravoltas que Aldebaran acabara de contar, ele apenas tracejou isso por segundos.

- Meios ilícitos não são permitidos aqui. Regulamentações rígidas, além de uma situação complicada. Vocês têm noção do que foi essa história? – Shun expôs calmamente.

Nesse instante, Máscara da Morte havia chegado e já sabia, inexplicavelmente, que seu nome tinha sido citado. Ele demonstrava-se claramente nervoso, como em quase toda situação.

- Guarde seu veneno, cobra chapeleta! – Disse MdM à Aldebaran – Quem mandou você fuçar nas minhas coisas? E revelar? Mas saiba senhor Shun – continuou meio ironicamente -, que isso não é meu. Bom, confesso que minha família é meio _assim_, então... Meu irmão me mandoueu esconder essa coisa toda em algum lugar. Aproveitando a viagem, ia esconder na terra ou jogar no rio. Mas tem gente que ouve a conversa alheia e ainda mexe nas coisas.

- Desculpe, me desculpe mesmo! – Redimiu-se Aldebaran. – Foi Afrodite quem encabeçou tudo, tive que cumprir, estava sob ameaças.

- Ok, ok – Replicou Máscara da Morte com impaciência.

- Enfim, eu nada posso fazer. Aldebaran, considero seu testemunho válido e desacredito que Afrodite terá uma defesa, diante de sua fuga e do que você disse.

- Deixa, Shun – uma voz disse – É besteira. Não quero punições, nem pro Afrodite. Agora vamos, não quero ninguém aqui feito _batata_ tonta.

- Aaaai! Esse só pode ser Aiolos! É _barata _tonta, Olos.

- Ah, desculpe, foi um _bacilo_. Enfim, tudo se encaixa na história de Aldebaran. Não o culpo – Aiolos disse à Aldebaran – Mas era simplesmente você conversar comigo. É passado. Mas na hora eu tremi que nem _vaca_ verde. E fui pego de _chupetão_. Desculpe te desapontar, mas eu infelizmente não... Gosto de você. Aliás, gosto como amigo, apenas isso.

- Ok... – Disse Aldebaran extremamente deprimido.

- Mas agora vamos nos inspirar na frase de _Mahatma Gandhi_, dita em _Waterloo: "Paz e Amor, bicho"._ Então, sem rancor nem nada. Ok?

- Ok – Disse Aldebaran ignorando a pérola de Aiolos.

Era então o último dia de estadia dos cavaleiros. Preparam suas malas e iriam sair após o almoço.

Porém, antes do almoço, todos de malas prontas, o clima estava desanimado

- Sabe, não deu nem pra sentir falta do Santuário – Disse Kanon.

- Ah, mas pra isso eu ia precisar de mais uns 8 meses! – Retrucou Saga.

Mesmo assim, ninguém decidia o que fazer. Então Afrodite pronunciou-se:

- Vou tomar um pouco de sol! – E pegou seu guarda sol, deitando debaixo dele.

Aioria, Shura e Aiolos resolveram andar pelo local. E acabaram indo para o Bar.

- Primeiro vou comer essas coxinhas fritas, estão apetitosas! – Exclamou Aioria, sendo seguido por Shura e depois por Aiolos, mesmo que estivessem perto da hora do almoço..

Não demorou até que a barriga de Aioria doesse.

- Coxinhas não caem bem! Droga, droga! – Dizia Aioria enquanto ele corria para o banheiro. - Interditado?! Ai meu Zeus!

- Tive uma idéia. Pegue aquele guarda-sol do Afrodite e ponha-o na sua frente, vá para uma moita e seja feliz! – Sugeriu Aiolos

- Excelente!

Afrodite que estava dormindo nem percebeu que seu guarda-sol havia sido retirado, recebendo assim os raios de sol diretos.

Enquanto isso, Aiolos e Shura foram ver o jogo de futebol que ocorria num campo perto dali.

- Eu quero apitar! – Disse Mu que saira do jogo para dar lugar para Aiolos jogar.

- Toma! – Disse Saga passando-lhe um apito.

- Como apita? É pra fora né? – Perguntou um Mu ingênuo.

- Não, não, você vai sugar o ar, entende? – Respondeu um Shura irônico.

- Ta bem! – Disse Mu enquanto puxava o ar para dentro. Logo, engoliu o apito.

- Mas por Zeus! Será possível?! Eu estava brincando! – Disse Shura preocupado, chacoalhando o amigo.

- Oras piii seu piii mente-piii-capto! Piii! – Disse Mu irritado e assobiando ao som do apito.

- Rosas Diabólicas Reais! Volte aqui! Morra seu maldito! – Corria Afrodite, irado, atrás de Aioria.

- Mas foi por uma boa causa! Ai! Calma, eu pensei que você tivesse passado protetor! – Corria Aioria. – Eu não imaginei que o sol fosse te fritar! Ai! Para com essas rosas! Aaai!

Como Afrodite, que de para Peixes pulou para Camarão, estava queimado demais pelo sol e todo ardido, não pôde correr muito mais tempo atrás de Aioria.

- Maldito, pegou meu guarda-sol. Ai, ai, ta ardendo tudo!

Shura voltara até o bar, queria algo para comer. Por fim, comprou só um ouzo. Foi até uma pista de areia circular. Aldebaran, que passava por ali, viu algumas pessoas correndo.

- Peraí, pessoas desgovernadas atrás do Shura... Só pode ser um arrastão! SHURA! COOORRE! – Gritou Aldebaran.

- Um o quê?

- Vão te linchar! SOME DAÍ!

- Ahhhhh! – Dizia Shura correndo com seu copo de suco na mão.

Só não sabiam que ali estava acontecendo a Pré-Corrida Eliminatória da Grécia. Aquele acampamento fora escolhido para sediar o mesmo, pois foi o único que de dispôs.

- Mas o que acontece por aqui? – Disse Shun aparecendo do nada, olhando tudo o que acontece. – Shura com suco na mão na primeira posição da Pré-Corrida da Grécia, Afrodite como o "homem camarão", e Mu como o "homem apito". Fora que todas minhas redes de futebol, vôlei e tudo mais estão rasgadas, assim como a janela de meu escritório quebrou por causa de uma bolada.

Enquanto isso, a partida de futebol acabou e alguns cavaleiros resolveram nadar. Camus que estava prestes a pular assustou-se com um bicho, tacando-lhe um Pó de Diamante. Mas o bicho em questão estava dentro da água, congelando tanto o bicho como os cavaleiros que lá estavam.

Milo foi tomar um banho, mas, irritado pelo fato do banheiro estar interditado por problemas técnicos, lança uma Agulha Escarlate, furando um cano – e terminando de destruir o banheiro. Preocupado, tenta tapar o buraco e cessar o vazamento.

Já Aiolos e Shaka estavam assistindo tevê. Mas, de tanto mudarem de canal pela briga pelo controle remoto, acabam causando um curto-circuito, que começa a pegar fogo.

Então Shura ganha a corrida, sem entender nada, Afrodite continua reclamando, Aioria volta pra moita, Mu continua um apito ambulante, Saga, Kanon, Dohko, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran estão congelados na água, enquanto Camus se desespera, Shaka e Aiolos tentam conter o fogo que colocaram na tevê da área de lazer, Milo tenta parar o vazamento do cano.

- Ai que Zeus me acuda! – Gritou Shun. – Quer saber, me demito. Esse acampamento está fechado!

Os cavaleiros que estavam congelados derreteram. Estressados, cada um resolveu partir antes mesmo do almoço. Shun e Radamanthys quiseram ir junto. Todos pegaram suas malas e partiram. Mas Aiolos ficou consertando a TV.

- Acabei. Pessoal? CADÊ TODO MUNDO!? EU TENHO MEDO DE FICAR SOZINHO! SOCORROOO!! – (Música de encerramento ao fundo, enquanto Aiolos olha pros lados desesperados).

-

-

-

**FIM!**

Bom pessoal, eu só quero dar um comentário final;

Muito obrigado à todos que acompanharam à fic e deixaram suas reviews. Como primeira fic, foi realmente bom e motivador.

Agradecimento super-especial pra E-Pontas que me incentivou. Bom, não sei se o final ficou engraçado, mas eu gostei e espero que tenham gostado também.

Agora estou trabalhando numa outra Fic, de Saint Seiya também. "Um aniversário pra chamar de seu"

**Aiolos: **Eu quero ser o próximo contrabandista da fic das oito!

**Eu: **Aiolos...

**Aiolos: **Enfim, eu sei que você pode mudar o nome à qualquer momento. Gente, não confia nele! Mas esse título foi uma idéia _genital_!

**Eu: **Olos, se continuar assim vou ter que te abater a tiros! Enfim, até pessoal! (Mesma música de encerramento)


End file.
